FIREWORKS
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Just a short one for the 4th of July. Dean surprises Sam by taking him to see fireworks.


**A/N: Happy 4th of July to those reading that are in the US. This is just a short thought about the boys taking in a fireworks event. Hope it makes you smile. Reviews are nice. NC**

* * *

Sam stared out the side window into the dark night trying to see anything that remotely looked like civilization. The only things he could make out by the headlights were trees and more trees. No lights from any houses penetrated the ebony night as it closed in on them.

"Dean where are we going?" Sam complained. "Man I'm beat! I thought we were gonna get a motel room and crash for a couple of days. That last hunt really wiped me out."

"We will, just cool yer jets, it'll be worth it." Dean told his brother as he steered his Baby over the rough gravel road.

"Where are we goin' anyway? It doesn't look like there's anything around here. We're in the middle of no where."

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise? It's not like the last one with the..."

"No! No, no. This is way cooler, just chill."

"Is it much farther?" he asked trying to see past the beam of the headlights and looking for any road signs to tell him where they were. He huffed, frustrated with his brother and his surprises. He slouched back in the seat with his arms crossed as he tried to figure out what Dean had planned and why it was in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes his surprises were great and other times, well let's just say they didn't turn out like he thought they would.

They drove higher and farther into the night until Dean began to slow looking for something. He found the pull off and eased the car off the road and to the edge of a cliff. He stopped and turned the car off looking over at his brother.

"Well c'mon, the shows about to start." he said getting out and grabbing the cooler from the back.

Sam looked around puzzled why they would be stopping here when there was nothing for miles around. And what show was he talking about? Had his brother gone over the edge and lost it, he thought. He slowly got out of the car and was surprised when a lawn chair was thrust into his hands by his brother.

"We can set up over there, it has the best vantage point." Dean told him walking off into the dark, shining a flashlight ahead of him so he could see.

Sam didn't have any choice but to follow him curious about what was going on. He found Dean sitting up his chair near the edge of a drop off that looked out into a valley to a town dotted with lights. Sam sat his chair up and dropped into it, sighing with exhaustion still wondering what they were doing there. He accepted the beer offered by his brother and glanced at his profile seeing the excitement on his face and looked out into the night to see if he could see what his brother was looking at.

Sudden popping noises drew his attention into the valley and fireworks began to explode above the town. Sam sat up in the chair as his full attention was trained on the multicolored fizzing sparks that brightened the night sky. He watched the trail of more fireworks being shot off and the sudden explosion of brilliant white lights popping and a cascade of separate explosions spun around and twisted to nothing. Before that died away, more were shot off exploding in an array of colors and shapes, spreading out across the black sky like someone was splashing colored paint on a canvas. He could just make out the snapping and popping and bangs as they were shot up into the air and exploded above the town. He didn't know they made so many kinds of fireworks as with each new one it was different than the one before it.

"Wow! Man!." Sam breathed out in amazement. "It's the Fourth, I totally forgot."

"See, what'd I tell ya." Dean smirked knowing he'd done good. They had a perfect view of the fireworks display all to themselves.

"Look!" Sam pointed as fireworks began to explode on the other side of the valley from another show. "There's more! It's like they're trying to outdo each other." he grinned excitedly as his eyes lit up with each new display.

"See, we get the best of both and don't have to fight the crowds."

Sam just sat back and sipped his beer and took in both shows as they echoed through the valley getting bigger and louder and more colorful. He thought back to that Fourth of July when he was just a kid and Dean snuck and bought fireworks. They went out into an empty field to set them off. It was outstanding and beautiful. He remembers their Dad about had a heart attack when they almost set the woods on fire with them. Sam chuckled to himself as he pictured the scene, it was an awesome memory. Dean was always doing something out of character to surprise him and make him smile.

"Here." he continued pulling a packet of sparkles from his jacket pocket and taking his lighter lighting one and handed it to Sam. He lit one for himself and twirled it around. "Wouldn't be the Fourth without sparklers."

Sam laughed out loud when he saw what Dean was doing and accepted his sparkler watching it sputter brightly and burn slowly down as he waved it in the air. He couldn't believe he remembered.

"You remember that field and the fireworks when we were young?"

"Do I! Dad about had a conniption fit when he found out." Dean laughed along with his brother. "Good thing we didn't burn the woods down; he would of had a cow."

"How did you find this place?" he asked his brother.

"Scoped it out a few days ago when we were searching for those camp sites. Knew the Fourth was coming up and thought we deserved a break and a show." he shrugged never one to want praise or recognition. "Got us a room at a motel on the outskirts of town to crash at when this is over."

"This is amazing, getting two shows like this. I don't know where to look." Sam said turning his head right and left as the different types of fireworks exploded, lighting up the night sky in so many colors and shapes to die away only to be replaced by more. It was a wonder he didn't get whiplash as he quickly looked each way to take in the spectacular display. The more that went off, the bigger and better they got. It took his breath away to see such amazing exhibition and they couldn't be in a more perfect spot to watch it all.

"Thanks bro, this is great." Sam told him accepting another beer. "You did good."

"Don't I always." Dean preened, proud of himself for thinking of doing this. It was a spur of the moment idea when he noticed the flyers up around town of the two events taking place. Not wanting to fight the crowds and figuring seeing both instead of just one would be the thing to do. His little brother deserved a night off and some happiness, even if it was only for a few hours. Who knew what or where the next hunt would take them and what monster they would be fighting next. He figured they had to grab what good they could, when they could; he didn't know when a chance like this would come along again.

The brothers sat quietly on the hillside enjoying their beers and the light show for nearly two hours until the grand finale was set off making Sam stand and cheer at its sheer magnitude. Dean smiled up at Sammy enjoying his enthusiasm and happiness. It was the perfect ending, spending time with his brother, having a beer and seeing the best light shows ever.


End file.
